Mini Vacation
by merlucadevotion
Summary: Andrew takes Meredith on a much deserved mini vacation in the city. Merluca one shot.


Meredith Grey entered her home after an exhausting shift at the hospital had finally come to an end. She set her keys and purse down and scanned the room.

It was eerily quiet with no signs of her children or sisters to be found. She thought nothing of it, as it wasn't out of the norm for them to take the children out for ice cream or something after school.

Only when she turned towards the stairs is when she noticed something amiss. A trail of red rose petals trailed up the stairs leading to her bedroom.

_Andrew Deluca what on earth are you up to?_, she thought to herself as she opened her bedroom door. The trail ended at the foot of her bed. On her bed lay a note and a red dress she had never seen before, but looked to be her size.

The note read:

_amore mio,_

_I would very much appreciate it if you put on this dress and meet me downstairs at 6pm._

_ yours, _

_ Andrew_

Meredith felt her cheeks grow warm, blushing red as she read the note. The affect this man had on her never failed to leave her in awe.

She stepped out of her work clothes and into the shower, her mind racing with thoughts of what Andrew could possibly have planned for them.

After her shower, she decided to shave her legs, as she had a very good sense that whatever it was that he had planned would end in mind blowing sex. Red dress? Low cleavage? Slit in the side? Mind blowing sex, for sure.

Meredith changed into the dress and did her hair and makeup. She took her time to assure she looked her best for Andrew and not like she'd just gotten off a tiring shift at work. Though she knew in Andrew's eyes she was beautiful no matter how she looked, and he was sure to make her aware of the fact any chance he could. For the finishing touch, she sprayed a little perfume on herself, Andrew's favorite scent on her.

Once she was ready, she saw that it was close to 6pm so she went downstairs to wait. Right on cue at 6pm, the doorbell rang and it was Andrew.

She felt herself grow weak in the knees at just the sight of him walking through that door. He was perfection, from his dark curls of hair that was pushed back in that way that Meredith always found so sexy, his button down black top with the first two buttons undone exposing his chest, to his dark jeans that hugged his body in all the right places. He was perfect.

Andrew was the first to speak. "Meredith, you look..wow…" He said, his eyes scaling her from head to toe.

"Well, I would hope so considering you picked this out for me. You know me so well." Meredith said to him, stepping forward to kiss his lips softly.

Andrew returned the kiss, his hands resting at the small of her back. He pulled back slightly after a moment. "Ready to go?"

"I am." Meredith replied. She laced her arm onto his. "The question is, where are we going exactly."

"I'm taking you on a little vacation away from home. Right here in Seattle. You'll see." Andrew gave her a wink.

"Okay." Meredith smirked softly.

They got into Andrew's black BMW and drove off.

As the couple drove the streets of Seattle, Meredith could see the sun beginning to set, illuminating gorgeous hues of dark orange and purple. She glanced over at Andrew who was humming along to the soft jazz coming from the radio and tapping his fingers lightly against the steering wheel. She felt those familiar butterflies in her tummy.

Meredith looked out the window as they made their way into downtown Seattle. She noticed that he was slowing down, then pulled into a parking lot of a hotel.

"The Pan Pacific? Are we staying here?" Meredith questioned with surprise in her tone.

"We are." Andrew replied, pulling up to the front of the hotel.

"Oh wow." Meredith said with a slight raise of her eyebrows.

"Is it a problem or?" Andrew asked.

"No, no. No problem. It's a beautiful hotel. I just know this place is pretty pricey." Meredith stated.

Andrew chuckled lightly and leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "You let me worry about that. You deserve this, Mer. Let me do this for you."

"Okay." Meredith said softly.

They got out of the car and Andrew handed the keys to the valet that waited out front.

Lacing his hand with Meredith's they walked inside to the front desk to get checked in. Meredith took notice at the fact that the hotel certainly certainly lived up to its status of being a luxury hotel.

Andrew could hardly contain the smile on his features as he retrieved the key cards and headed to the elevator with Meredith. He'd spent the past week planning this special weekend for the two of them and he was excited.

As they stepped into the elevator and Andrew pressed the button for their floor, the doors shut and Meredith swiftly pulled him by his collar and into a kiss.

The two melted into the kiss up against the wall of the elevator, neither of them wasting even a second of breath until the doors opened. They reluctantly pulled back and walked hand in hand to their room.

"I made dinner reservations for the two of us for the restaurant here at the hotel." Andrew informed her.

"I'm looking forward to it." Meredith said with a gentle squeeze to his hand.

Andrew inserted the card once they reached their room and they stepped inside.

"Wow, Andrew, this is really nice." Meredith commented as she took in her surroundings of the suite, complete with a mini bar and a floor to ceiling window view overlooking the downtown Seattle skyline.

"It is, isn't it? And this is our paradise for the next two days." Andrew said to her, snaking his arms around her waist from behind as she gazed straight ahead at the view.

He began placing soft kisses along her neck and she leaned back against him. "It's really, really nice.." A soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

"Careful. You keep this up and we won't make it out this room for dinner." Meredith uttered softly, tilting her head to side allowing him more access.

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" Andrew teased, nibbling lightly against her ear.

"Actually, yes, because I'm starving." Meredith giggled.

Andrew chuckled lightly. "Alright, now that you mention it I'm kinda starved too. Let's get going then." He managed to sneak in one more kiss before leaving the room.

Downstairs at the restaurant, the couple was greeted by a hostess at the door.

"I have a reservation for two under "Deluca" Andrew told the hostess.

The hostess checked the list nodded. "Right this way."

They were seated in a cozy booth near the window and the waiter handed them each a menu. To start with they ordered a glass of wine and oysters.

Meredith gazed softly at Andrew, her chin rested on her hand.

"Something on your mind?" Andrew asked her.

She shook her head. "Just wondering how I got so lucky."

A smile curved against his lips as he slipped his hand into Meredith's across the table. "Trust me, I'm the lucky one."

"I guess we're both pretty lucky then." Meredith brushed her thumb against the top of his hand.

She took a sip of her wine. "So, I hear you've finally locked down a specialty."

Andrew nodded, the smile on his lips brightened his features. "I have. I've officially decided on pediatrics."

"Andrew, that's great! I bet Alex is thrilled. He's always talking about how great you are on his service. He tells Webber you're one to watch for." Meredith beamed with pride for him.

"I'm definitely excited to start this next chapter. I mean, after working as an EMT, and the things I saw..I swore I'd never go into peds..but now, I feel like everything's falling into place the way it's supposed to be." The smile never faltered as Andrew spoke. "Alex has been an amazing teacher and I hope to be even half as good of a peds surgeon as he is someday."

"You will be. You'll be great." Meredith said to him. "I am so so proud of you." She squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, Mer. Coming from you, that means everything."

Watching the way Andrew's face lit up talking about the things he was passionate about meant absolutely everything to Meredith.

Their order of grilled pacific salmon with roasted vegetables on the side arrived shortly after. Conversation flowed as easily as always while they ate their meal.

Once they were finished eating, they both contributed to a generous tip before exiting the restaurant and heading back to their suite.

Meredith remained silent for the duration of the elevator ride, her mind racing with thoughts of what the rest of the night held for them. Andrew was quiet as well and Meredith could only imagine he was having these thoughts as well.

When they got into the room, it was confirmed with a swift motion of Andrew spinning her around to face him and firmly pressing his lips to hers.

Having become so lost in the passion filled kiss, Meredith couldn't remember the point that led them from where they stood in the middle of the room, to Meredith laid back against the egyptian cotton bedsheets with Andrew hovered over her, their kissing only becoming more intense.

Meredith ran her hands through his thick dark curls as she felt her dress inching higher and higher upwards until it was over her head and off on the floor.

He took a moment to admire the goddess of a woman in front of him, opting to leave her black high heels on as he continued his quest.

It wasn't long before Meredith was completely naked except for her black high heels, and she didn't hesitate to assure Andrew's clothes were removed as well.

The way Andrew touched her, she swore it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. He knew each and every one her sweet spots so effortlessly without any guidance on Meredith's part.

"Andrew…" Meredith uttered breathlessly, running her hands down his perfectly toned chest. She could smell his aftershave and cologne so presently, it was just as intoxicating as the hints of wine on his lips as he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder as he slid into her wetness with ease.

As she held onto him, she opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of their view outside the room, it was dark out now - the city lights illuminated around them. Meredith had never felt more on top of the world than she did at that moment.

The two made sweet passionate love, over and over again, for the next few hours until they finally collapsed from exhaustion, entangled in each other's arms.

Meredith rested her head on Andrew's chest, taking comfort in the sounds of his heartbeat and steady breathing with his arms wrapped snugly around her frame.

"_Ti amo tanto_." Andrew whispered softly with a kiss to the top of her head.

"_Ti amo di piú._." Meredith replied.

….

Later that night, Andrew ran a bath for the two of them and they now sat comfortably in the tub. Meredith laid back against Andrew's chest, a glass of champagne in hand.

"I'm so glad you thought of this. I'm having such an amazing time so far. I know this can't happen _all_ the time - so I'm grateful." Meredith said to him.

"I'm glad I did too. You know, maybe on our next vacation the kids can come along. It can be a family thing." Andrew said to her.

Meredith's heart fluttered softly in her chest. "A family thing, yeah. That's a great idea. I'm sure they'll love it."

"Maybe Disney World?" He suggested.

"That would certainly be an adventure." Meredith chuckled lightly.

"I'm looking forward to all our adventures together." Andrew said with soft kisses to her shoulders.

"So am I." Meredith sighed contently.

Meredith and Andrew enjoyed the rest of their weekend together, making love whenever they could, painting Seattle red as if they were tourists - their vacation right at home. Both were content in knowing this vacation wouldn't end with this when every moment spent with each other was paradise.


End file.
